The morning after
by theyliveon
Summary: Just my take on Anna and Mr. Bates' night at the cottage, the day before the cricket match. Season 3.08.


The bustle of the village cricket match had invaded Downton. Every room and every body was buzzing with excitement and it was finally time to head down to the cricket grounds.

Anna had already left the cottage early this morning to see to Lady Mary and John was only now making his way from where he had been assisting Lord Robert to the field.

He made his way into the booth where he would act as scorekeeper and be available as second umpire, if one was required. It was shaded and cool within, which would be appreciated later in the day when the sun shone in full strength, for it looked to be a gorgeous, bright day.

He saw the men playing for the village team congregating off to the left, jostling each other and laughing outloud, pre-match comraderie. Only Mr. Branson, Mr. Crawley, Mr. Carson and Thomas were here for the house, but the rest would be joining them momentarily.

He sat down, gathering his supplies for the match: the scorecards, a small cup of pencils, the rubber eraser. John set out Whitting's Rules of Cricket to one side of the board in front of him. He was prepared for his part in this grand day.

A noise behind him startled him and he turned in his seat to see Anna stepping into the booth. He was instantly cheered at the sight of his wife. She wore a white dress, one he'd not seen before, and he found her lovely. She smiled shyly at him but stopped, arrested by something in her gaze.

"What is it, love?" he asked.

"Why, Mr. Bates," she started, her smile turning into a full-blown grin, "what a dapper fellow you look with that hat." Stepping forward, she touched the brim of his hat.

He had found a relatively unscathed white hat among the stock of game attire. Lord Robert had approved so John had donned it as his uniform for today.

He smiled back, then recalled last night. Reaching for her hand, he asked,

"Anna, how are you?"

She looked at him, confused by his greeting.

Lowering his voice, he tried again. "How are you, how are you feeling?" and the hand that wasn't holding hers lightly traced her waist to rest flat against her belly.

He saw the flush that bloomed instantly in her cheeks, as she caught on to his meaning.

Yesterday was the first time they'd done more than just sleep at the cottage. It was not the first time they'd been intimate since he'd returned, but a guest room at Downton was definitely not the same as a place of their own, a bed that was meant only for the two of them. He'd made love to Anna without the self-consciousness of being surrounded by people, however removed they may have been from their room.

He hadn't meant for it to go so quickly or so hard, but she'd welcomed his embrace and Anna was soon the one to slowly pull her nightgown over her head, to lay down beside him, hair slightly damp from her bath and spread out upon her pillow, her skin bare and smooth before him. Very soon, he'd found himself responding to, then overcome by the sensation and scent of his wife's lovely body pressed close beneath him. And while it had been blissful to finally join their bodies and lose himself in her, he knew it hadn't felt the same for her. As soon as he'd caught his breath, he'd seen to it that Anna had her pleasure, and it pleased him to no end to do it again a couple of hours later, more gently this time, with a greater measure of intent and control.

When he'd wrung out a climax from her body that second time, he'd been a bit alarmed at the trace of tears down her temples, anxious that he'd hurt her.

His worry must have been apparent in his voice as he shifted to her side and spoke her name, for she opened her eyes, and said, "No, Mr. Bates, no, John," and she paused, catching her breath, "I'm fine, more than fine. Just...it's just so much."

At this, she rolled to her side, pressing her face into his chest, burrowing close to him. His arms came around her, clasping her to him, as Anna wept onto him.

John had felt a little at a loss but, encouraged that she had turned to him, not away from him, he just held and stroked her soft, smooth back, until the storm of emotions had passed.

A watery chuckle escaped from her. She started, "Oh, now I'm sorry because you are probably worried half to death that you did something wrong, but that's not it. It was perfect, really perfect."

She pushed back from his chest until she could see his face in the dim light. Even with her slightly red eyes and nose, she really was a lovely sight, his wife - hair unbound and, to his great relief, a radiant expression on her face as she smiled down at him.

He asked softly, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, not at all. I ache in places, but I suppose that's normal. The same as what happens when...one goes back to horseback riding after a long absence, isn't it?"

After a momentary pause, they looked at each other and they'd both burst out laughing at what she'd said, in light of their circumstances.

And so John had been able to rest easy that all was well with Mrs. Bates, and she'd soon fallen asleep. He'd taken much longer to do so, pondering and revelling in their recently shared intimacies, and he'd still been sleeping when she'd quietly slipped out to assist Lady Mary.

Upon waking up alone, he'd been concerned that he's been a little rougher and harder than he'd intended. Anna was still new to it all, and so small, and he wanted to make sure she was alright. Seeing her now, he thought she looked far better than alright - but he would rather hear it from her.

She stepped closer to him, so that her legs were touching his knees.

"John," she started in a very low, quiet voice, and upon hearing his first name on her lips, he felt his heart wrench in the way he'd only ever associated with Anna.

"Yesterday was quite...nice. Thank you, John. As for me, I do ache a wee bit, but any discomfort I feel, it's nothing that a warm bath...

John watched, fascinated, as a blush rose in her face, even as she spoke.

"... and more practice won't ease."

With that she stepped back and sat down on the bench against the wall, no longer meeting his eyes.

He blinked.

Had his sweet, inexperienced wife just requested more love-making? Immediately, he realized how ridiculous it was to be feeling surprise. After all, wasn't she the one who suggested she become his mistress when they'd been facing seemingly insurmountable obstacles and delays in procuring his divorce? She might be relatively innocent, but his Anna had never been reluctant to speak her mind, or her desires. She had liked last night, he realized. And would like a repeat.

God, how he loved being married to Anna. She was always surprising him.

He looked over at her on the bench, where she sat, pink-faced.

"Anna, come back here."

At this she looked up, and in response to whatever expression was on his face, the smile she had been biting back shone. She stepped closer and taking her hand in his, he brought it to his mouth.

"I love you, Mrs. Bates, and it will be my pleasure to...practice, with you."

She burst out laughing. He pulled her to sit on his lap, and she put her arms around him. But then they heard the horn that signalled the match was starting soon.

John gently eased Anna back towards the bench she'd been sitting on earlier. She stood but ran her fingers behind his neck, under his collar. Minx.

Glancing at her, he told her, "Behave. I have a job to do."

Anna laughed again and sat down. Smiling, they turned to watch the start of the annual cricket match.


End file.
